One Piece New Saga
by Death's General
Summary: Join the Blackwood Pirates as they travel all over the world to the Grand Line, New World and beyond to achieve their dreams and do what other people consider is impossible while letting nothing and no one stand in they're way. An SYOC story. And accepting Oc's for Marine & Pirate Allies and Enemies. The form is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece New Saga**

**I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's.**

* * *

"Please stop!" A little girl with blond curly pigtails, bright blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a light pink dress cried as she tried to grab her stuffed bunny toy that flew over her head.

"And what will happen if we don't?" A chubby boy asked with a grin on his face as he caught the toy and threw it to his friend before the girl could grab it.

"I'm gonna tell my daddy whose gonna lock all you in our dungeon!" She shouted in anger which made the group of boys stop and stare at her before bursting out into laughter and continuing what they was doing.

The blond haired girl ran towards a tall boy who held her toy high above her head and laughed when she jumped to get. When she actually managed to grab a hold of it he quickly shoved her back making a cry escape her as she crashed to the ground.

The blond haired girl opened her eyes to stare up at twelve year old boy glancing down at her before he turned his gaze to the group of young boys with a annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you guys picking on her?" The young boy asked as he stood up and also helped the blond haired girl stand up.

_"Why is he out here by himself?"_ The blond haired girl thought as she stared at the young boy and saw a fishing rod and bucket in his hands "_He's going fishing?"_

The young boy who is staring down the bullies has dark skin, bright green eyes, black dreads that stop just at his neck and four faint scars on the right side of his face that runs across his cheek.

He is also wearing a plain black shirt with white trims with a image of a skull on the front, dark blue shorts, wooden sandals and a worn out yellow strawhat with a red band around it.

"None of your business Marcus now leave before you get hurt!" A boy with blond hair and baseball bat growled as he and his friends glared at Marcus.

"Look I don't want to waste anytime on you guys but since you lot already scared the fish away from one of my favorite spots you are making it my business" Marcus growled back as he narrowed his eyes "So just give her back the bunny before I hurt you morons"

The blond haired girl gained a look of worry as the group of bullies sneered at Marcus.

"And what are you going to do if we don't, Shrimp?" The tallest boy said with a glint of anger in his eyes as he stomped over to Marcus and towered over him while his friends snickered as he dangled the toy in front of his face.

"This you big idiot" Marcus said as he quickly rammed his fishing rod into the tall boy's stomach making him groan in pain and bellow over before Marcus followed up by slamming the side of his bucket into his face knocking him to the ground and out cold which shocked the other boys and the blond haired girl who took her toy back as Marcus handed it to her.

"Now all of you shut up and let me fish in peace" Marcus growled as he began to walk further into the forest while muttering in annoyance at his dented bucket.

"Tom!, Where do you think you're going!" The blond boy shouted as he rush towards Marcus and swung his baseball bat towards his skull.

"Watch out!" The blond haired girl shouted before she gasped in shock as the baseball bat connected to the back of Marcus's skull making him take a few steps forward while his hat flew off his head.

"You bastards don't know when to quit!" Marcus snarled as he tightened his grip on his fishing rod and quickly spin around and toss his bucket at the blond haired boy who quickly batted it away before staring in utter shock and fear as Marcus was right in front of him with his fishing rod held high and a fiery white aura around him.

The fishing rod smashed into his face making blood run out of his broken noise and leave a red long mark in the center of his face as his eyes rolled back into his head while he collapsed to the ground.

"Now if the rest of you don't want to end up like them leave now!" Marcus said as he glared at the rest of boys who simply nodded their heads in fear and dragged their friends away.

"Damn morons" Marcus muttered as he retrieved his bucket and hat before he carried on walking deeper into the forest.

"T-Thank you for standing up for me" The blond haired girl said with a curtsy which made Marcus stop and glance back at her "My name is Alice Reinhardt what's yours?"

"It's Marcus" Marcus simply said before he turned and started walk away with Alice following him.

"Why are you following me?" Marcus asked with slight annoyance in his voice as he stopped and turned to face the blond girl.

"Because I'm afraid of those group of boys coming back and would like to be close to someone who can handle them" Alice said which made Marcus sigh slightly.

"Well they ain't going to bother you again so you can go" Marcus said as he continued to walk away "And besides I like to be alone"

"When you go fishing?" Alice asked to which Marcus nodded his head "I've never been fishing but I heard about it, can I watch?"

"You are still going to watch even if I say no aren't you?" Marcus asked as Alice nodded her head "Fine just don't make any noise"

Alice smiled and walked beside Marcus. It took some time until they walked through a clearing and stared at a massive sparkling lake that has beautiful different colour flowers surrounding it and a rushing river going deeper into the forest.

"What you never seen a lake before?" Marcus asked as he glanced at the mesmerized Alice before walking to the edge of the lake and sat down.

"Its just so pretty" Alice said as she continued to stare at the flowers and lake in awe.

"Well just don't make any noise" Marcus said as he started to fish.

"So how long does fishing take?" Alice asked as she wonder over to Marcus as she continued to glance around.

"It depends on where you are fishing and what type of fish you are looking to catch" Marcus said as he glanced at the lake and couldn't see any fish "Since this isn't my favorite spots there aren't too many fishes around here that I like"

"What's your more favorite fishing spots?" Alice asked.

"Well the one I was at before those idiots began making lots of noises was better looking than this one and was closer to my home." Marcus said as he continued to glance around the lake and saw nothing.

"I see, do you mind if I also fish since I wanna try it myself?" Alice asked which made Marcus glance up at her with a slightly shocked look before smiling slightly.

"Sure take this one I'll just make myself another rod" Marcus said as he handed her his fishing rod and went into his pocket and pulled out some string and hook before taking a branch of a nearby tree and making a make shift fishing rod for himself.

"So what do I do now?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Marcus who cast his own line.

"Now we wait" Marcus said before they did just that while making small talk. And over the course of them waiting Marcus caught quite a bunch of fish while Alice had caught any which made her frown before she suddenly let out a gasp as her line tugged sharply.

"W-What do I do!?" Alice asked as her line tugged even harder making Marcus quickly tie his rod to rock and held the frantic girl still.

"Keep reeling the fish in and pulling upwards, you wanna keep the line tense so it doesn't get away" Marcus advised as Alice quickly pulled the rod upwards while spinning the crank in reverse.

"I'm trying!" Alice shouted as the fish quickly tugged the other way making the rod fly out of her hands but Marcus acted quickly and grabbed it before planting his feet firmly in the ground as he took steps backwards while Alice held onto his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Alice get the bucket ready" Marcus said as he keep pulling backwards while grunting slightly while a large shadow appeared in the surface of the lake.

A section of the water suddenly rose up and a very large fish with dark green scales, red fins and missing a right eye twisted and turned in mid air shocking Alice at how big it was while Marcus locked eyes with it and glared while it seemed to do the same also before it dove back underneath the lake.

"Marcus what was that thing!?" Alice asked as she stared at the red fins sticking out of the lake in utter shock.

"That big bastard is the king of the lake and I've been trying to capture him ever since he gave me this scar and I took his eye" Marcus said with a grin on his face as he pointed at the scars on his face before he roughly planted one of his feet against a medium size rock and leaned back while he quickly reeled the crank back with a fiery white aura flaring around him which shocked Alice even more.

"Come on king you're not even trying today!" Marcus shouted with a laugh as he tugged back making the large fish move backwards but after hearing him say that it stopped before jetting forward and leaping into the air and bringing a grinning Marcus with him.

"Marcus!" Alice shouted as she watched him and the king stare face to face in mid air.

Marcus released his grip on the rod and quickly threw a left punch that smashed into the king's left cheek and made one of his sharp teeth fly out but he growled in anger and turned with the punch which allowed him to roughly slap Marcus with his tail which sent him flying through a couple of trees and stopping when he smashed into a slightly larger tree.

The king stared at where Marcus was before he ate the fishing rod and smirked as it sank back into the deeps of the lake.

"Marcus are you okay!?" Alice asked as she rushed over to him to see that he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine, I guess he won this battle" Marcus said with a laugh as he laid against the tree before he grunted slightly and handed Alice the prince's tooth "Though since it was you who managed to bring him out I want you to have this"

"I can't accept this" Alice said as she handed Marcus back the tooth but he simply pushed it back into her hands and gave her a large grin.

"Listen Alice I want you to have it since I ain't gonna stop trying to capture him until I have his head on my wall!" Marcus said which made Alice smile.

"I guess I can look back at this tooth and remember when you saved me from those bullies, taught me how to fish and got to meet a prince" Alice said that made Marcus laugh.

**"Alice where are you!?"** A male voice suddenly shouted with a worrying tone which made Alice eyes widen as she took a few steps to the voice before she quickly turned back to Marcus and gently kissed his right cheek which stunned him.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Marcus, I'll never forget your kindness" Alice said with a sweet smile that made Marcus blush slightly as he watched Alice run off as she clutched the tooth tightly.

Minutes seemed to pass as Marcus simply laid still and watched the clouds overhead while he still had a stunned look on his face which quickly vanished when twin shadows loomed over him.

"Hey dumb ass you alive?" An annoyed voice asked.

"He might be already dead you know how the king acts around him" Another voice said with a chuckle which made Marcus growl in anger slightly as he stared up at two young boys standing over him. One with a glare on his face and the other one with a large grin.

The one with the glare on his face has fair skin, long dark brown straight hair that reached his shoulders and sky blue eyes.

The brown-haired boy is wearing a red shirt, white shorts, black shoes, grey thin glasses, is holding a wooden sword in his left hand and carrying a large jug on his back.

And the one with the grin has tanned skin, wild dark purple hair, light grey eyes, a chipped tooth and wearing a dark blue shirt, grey pants and black boots and carrying a sack with slight holes which revealed the sack to be filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Shut up idiots I'm clearly alive!" Marcus growled as he sat up.

"So you mind telling me why you decided to help that girl?" The purple haired boy asked as he and the brown haired boy helped Marcus up.

"How do you know there was a girl?" Marcus asked as he dusted the dirt off his clothes and picked up his hat and took his bucket from the purple haired boy.

Though he did gained a slight frown as he glanced at the lake to see pieces of his broken rod float on top.

"I overheard John and his friends crying and telling people you kicked their asses for no reason, we asked them why before coming to find you" The brown-haired boy said as they walked through the thick forest.

"I kicked their asses because they were picking on her, I had to do something" Marcus said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"And that gives you the right to start a fight with them even though they deserved it" The brown-haired boy said as he glanced at the scowling Marcus "Why didn't you just tell the marines and save yourself the trouble?"

"Because the marines wouldn't have done anything you know that Anderson!" Marcus growled "And besides I don't mind if I get beaten up since that weird fruit I ate makes me strong" He said with a sight smile as the fiery white aura returned and consumed his body before his cuts and bruises began to heal and fade.

"So who was this girl you saved, was she cute?" The purple haired boy asked with a sly grin which made Marcus blush as he remembered the kiss he got and the smile she gave him.

"Her name is Alice Reinhardt and she's okay" Marcus muttered as his blushing only intensified as the purple haired boy began to question him more and more.

"Enough Tobias, lets stop wasting more time and drop of what we managed to get before night time!" Anderson said which made the purple haired boy stop and nod his head along with Marcus before all three of them sprinted through the forest.

I took some time as the sun was finally starting to set as they made it to another forest clearing to see a lake much bigger than before that is connected to a river stream, three small boats tied to low hanging branches, a poorly made jungle tree house that is quite large and a bunch of training scattered along the ground.

The three of them entered the tree house by the rope ladder and put the stuff they carried into a small stock pile before they sat on the deck of their tree house and stared at the sunset.

"Say Marcus why don't you like the marines?" Tobias asked as he, Anderson and Marcus took sips from their cola bottles.

"You know why" Marcus said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah but not all marines are like that only the ones here" Anderson said as he glanced at Marcus.

"Well until I meet one they're all useless to me" Marcus stated with a huff as he drank more of his cola.

"So what do you plan to do when you finally leave since you already know what me and Anderson plan to do" Tobias said as he saw a grin appear on Marcus's face.

"I just want to travel and see the things Margret reads to us with my own eyes that includes One Piece, I also want to meet interesting people and have them travel along with me" Marcus said as his grin grew even wider.

"Oh crap I forgot Margret sent us to come get you hours ago" Anderson suddenly said with a groan while Tobias just cursed himself for being so absent minded.

"Why did she wanted you guys to come get me?" Marcus asked as he threw his cold bottle into the trash bin.

"She wanted you to help us out since the tavern was fill of customers when she asked us to come get you" Tobias said as he and Anderson threw their bottles away.

"Well we better go and see if she still needs our help despite it being late in the day" Marcus said as he, Tobias and Anderson made their way out of the forest and into the small town called Maple that they called home since they could remember.

* * *

It took them a short time but they stood outside the Maple town's tavern called the Echoing Eagle which was quite.

Anderson moved his hand and went to open the door but it suddenly flew open and a young attractive woman with short dark blue hair that stops just below her ears, pale blue eyes, fair skin, a tattoo of a heart on her left shoulder and has a slender yet curvy body stood in the center of the door way with a glare on her face as she locked eyes with the two boys who were suppose to get Marcus to help them work hours ago.

The blue haired woman is wearing a pure white tank top, black pants, black boots and slightly stained apron.

"What the hell took you guys so long!?" The blue haired woman demanded as she drove her fists on the top of both Anderson and Tobias's heads leaving a large bump and sending them crashing to the ground.

"W-We forgot when we couldn't find him..." Anderson muttered with dazed look on his face.

"W-We're sorry Margret" Tobias finished even more dazed than Anderson making Margret glare at them for a few minutes more before she turned her sights on Marcus and drove him the ground with a punch also.

"And why weren't you there to help in the first place!?" She asked as she stared down at him.

"I wanted to fish and I lost track of time..." Marcus wheezed which made Margret stared down at all three of them before letting out a huff and walking into her tavern.

"I forgive you idiots now hurry up and get clean so you can have your dinner before getting into bed" Margret said as she watched them three drag themselves upstairs.

"And next time at least tell me when you three plan to run off since I was worried sick,And Marcus we need to discuss your behaviour with those boys you beat up!" Margret yelled after them before she let out a tired sigh and took a long swig from a bottle of rum and smiled warmly as she stared at a picture of the trio of boys when they were five and standing in front of the tavern grand opening with large grins on their faces.

"Those boys" Margret said as she took another sip from her bottle and began to close the tavern for tonight.

* * *

"You two ready?" Anderson asked as he glanced at Marcus and Tobias who was sitting next to him under his bed sheet.

"Yeah!, lets do this!" Marcus and Tobias said with grins on their faces.

"Okay since we've been friends for a long time I already see you two as my brothers and I hope you two feel the same" Anderson said as he tightly held the bottle of sake in his hands "And since Margret is asleep now is the right time to official make us a family"

"Even when you two piss me off I know that you two care about me which is what true brothers do" Marcus said with a smile and a laugh.

"I already saw you two as my brothers when we first met and built that awesome tree house so drinking booze together will only strengthen that bond " Tobias said with a grin as he passed a flat saucer shape cup to Marcus and Anderson before he held onto his own cup.

"Good now lets begin before Margret wakes up" Anderson said as he carefully poured the sake into the cups before he held up his own.

"To Brothers!" Anderson said with a large smile on his face.

"To Brothers!" Marcus and Tobias said with large smiles on their owns as the clanked their cups together before chugging down the sake and was instantly effected by the alcohol beverage since they're faces became flushed and chuckled loudly before they passed out with large grins on their faces.

* * *

**(5 years later)**

"How dare you attack our boss when he's enjoying his dinner you bastards!" A man with wavy black hair snarled as he punched a seventeen year old Marcus in his stomach making him cough up spit and kicked a seventeen year old Tobias in his face while a large group of people who are wearing suits and black and red scarfs laughed.

Marcus now has a sliver three silver studs in his left eyebrow and is wearing a simply black shirt with long sleeves and a white flaming skull, dark blue pants, wooden sandals.

Tobias now has a chipped tooth, a copper ring on his left hand and is wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, grey shorts that reach his knees and black boots.

"When he and the rest of you ass holes insulted Margret and her livelihood that's all the reason we needed!" Marcus growled weakly as he struggled against the sea stone cuffs while Tobias tried to break the thick rope around his wrists that was behind his back.

"Boss what will you have me do with this punks?" The black-haired man asked as he turned his head back and stared at a rather short man who is standing in the centre of the large group of men and wearing a suit with his own black and red scarf that is hung over his shoulders.

"Dispose of them so I can enjoy my food in peace" The short man said with a flick of his wrist as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

"Got it boss" The black-haired man said with a sadistic smile as he pulled out a knife and advanced towards the two teenagers.

**"Ittoryu Triple Fang!" **A voice shouted as a fast figure suddenly came into the black-haired man's view before he screamed in pain as something hard smashed the centre of his forehead, chest and groin instantly knocking him out.

The scarf wearing group stared with wide eyes, the short man simply sighed and the two teenagers smirked when they all saw the person standing over the defeated man.

The person that interrupted them has fair skin, dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail, sky blue eyes, a golden stud in his left ear and is wearing a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, black jeans, brown boots, grey thin glasses, a wooden katana that he is holding with his left hand and a pure white cap with the Marines name and symbol on the front.

"Sir that's Captain Richard's Lieutenant Anderson Cross" A muscular man in the group stated with fear in his voice.

"Yes I can clearly see that you idiot" The short man said as he finished his drink and walked over to Anderson.

"Anderson your Captain has a little agreement with me so how about you leave and I won't tell him that you injured one of my men" The short man said as he locked eyes with Anderson to see a cold look in them.

"I already know about the deal you have with my commanding officer which is why I had to arrest him and take command starting today as Captain" Anderson said which made a look of fear appear on the short man's face.

"Now since we haven't made a agreement you and your men can come in quietly or come in body bags" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can take us all one, you little brat!?" The short man snarled as his men drew their weapons and advanced towards him.

"I think I can when it's just you" Anderson said with a smirk as he dropped the broken sea stone cuffs and rope down in front of him which made the short man quickly gain back his look of fear as loud screams of pain rang out.

The short man turned his head around to see Marcus who was surround in a fiery white aura and Tobias who has blood staining his fists as they stood over the beaten heap of his gang.

"Oi Anderson don't bother letting that short bastard live, He insulted Margret and her tavern" Tobias said with a glare on his face as he cracked his stiff muscles and wiped the blood of his knuckles before picking up Marcus's strawhat and tossing it to him.

"I think he said that he was planning on making Margret his special girl and turning the tavern into a brothel" Marcus growled as he caught his hat and put it on before walking over to the short man with Tobias following.

"Is that right?" Anderson asked as he narrowed his eyes and gripped the blade of his wooden katana and pulled it revealing the true blade hidden underneath that made the short man shiver with fear "Then maybe I won't add this to the report after all"

"T-They have no proof!" The short man stammered out as he looked between Marcus, Tobias then Anderson who were standing in front of him.

"I don't need proof since I trust my brother more than I trust myself sometimes" Anderson said as he tightly held his sword and pointed at the short man "Now don't move I don't want to get my uniform cleaned again"

After hearing that the short man passed out which made Marcus laugh out loud, Tobias grin and Anderson scoffed as he covered his blade.

"So Marine Captain huh?" Tobias asked as other marine officers came and began to arrest the short man and his gang.

"No, Captain Richard was just using him and his gang to get information out of them and when he finally got what he needed he wanted me to ended the deal however I see fit" Anderson said as he and Marcus walked over towards Margret's tavern.

"That was smart I would have just beat the crap out of them" Marcus said as he finished laughing.

"And you got you ass kicked because of it" Anderson said which made Marcus glare.

"Hey I could have easily taken them if it wasn't for that damn sea stone!, and thank you forgetting them off" Marcus muttered the last part which made Anderson grin.

"Don't worry about it" Anderson said.

"So you two still planing on leaving?" Anderson asked as he glanced at his brothers who grinned.

"Of course I've already got a lead on where the revolutionary army should be so I'll start there and I won't stop until I find them and join them" Tobias said with a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna head out until I deal with something" Marcus said which made Anderson and Tobias smirk.

"You're still gonna try and capture king huh?, Well I should say good luck but I already know that you're gonna have his head on the Tavern wall" Tobias said which made Marcus nod his head with a fierce grin on his face they stood in front of the Echoing Eagle.

Anderson was about to open the door before it flew open and a middle-aged Margret was standing there with a frying pan in her hands. She hasn't change in the slightest despite gaining a few more wrinkles.

Before either of them could say or do anything Margret suddenly smashed the frying pan on top of Marcus's and Tobias's skulls sending them crashing to the ground with large bumps on their heads.

"W-What was that for?" Marcus and Tobias wheezed with a dazed looks on their faces.

"That's for starting a fight in my tavern!, You morons broke my bar counter!" Margret growled before she quickly swung her frying pan on top of a grinning Anderson's head which sent him crashing to the ground next to them.

"W-Why did you hit me?" Anderson groaned.

"Because you wasn't there to stop them from fighting Mr Marine lieutenant!" Margret shouted before she stormed back into the tavern "Now hurry up and start dinner!"

"Yes ma'am" Anderson, Tobias and Marcus muttered as they slowly dragged themselves inside the kitchen and slowly began to make dinner with Tobias chopping vegetables, Marcus tenderizing the meat and Anderson setting the table.

"And thank you for standing up for me and our tavern!" Margret yelled which got her multiply groans and mutters of her being evil and scary as a reply making her smirk as she took a swig from a bottle of rum while glancing at a picture of the three of them when they was twelve and smirking as Anderson got accepted into the Marines despite Marcus loosing it when he found out and Tobias trying to calm him down while laughing his head off minutes before that picture was taken.

"Those boys of mine" Margret said with as smile as she kicked her feet up and took another sip.

* * *

**(2 years later)**

"So you're finally leaving?" Margret asked as she stood at on the docks and watched a nineteen year old Marcus make the last preparations on his small boat.

Marcus hasn't change over the two years as he grown out his hair slightly as it now stops at his shoulders, gotten taller now standing a 6,5, put on some more muscle from all his self-training and now wears a black tank top with a flaming white skull on the front, dark blue pants with slight tears in them, light brown boots, black fingerless gloves and his worn out strawhat.

"Of course Tobias already left to go and find the revolutionary army and Anderson is with the marines over at the newly rebuilt marine ford" Marcus said as he finished his preparations "So Its now my turn to try to achieve my dreams"

"Just make sure to stay alive so you can come back and tell me everything" Margret said before she found herself off the ground as Marcus held her in a bear hug which made her laugh.

"Don't worry Margret I don't plan on dying any time soon" Marcus said with a grin as he put Margret down and hopped on to his boat and untied it from the docks before he began to sail away.

"And try not to get into any trouble!" Margret yelled which made Marcus smile again.

"No promises!" Marcus yelled back with a large smile until he could no longer see Margret or his town.

"So you finally show yourself after 2 years huh?" Marcus asked as a large section of the sea rose up to reveal the king that was even bigger than the last time they met.

King just locked his one good eye on Marcus and showed off his teeth which one was missing which made Marcus smirk.

"I'm glad to see that you've haven't forgotten me or I would of actually felt sad" Marcus said with a slight chuckle as his white aura appeared around his body while he formed a fist "I've been training my ass off just so I'll be ready to face whatever stands in the way of my dream so I'm glad that my first opponent is you, Now don't you dare disappoint me!"

King just opened it's mouth as wide as it could before he lunged towards the boat while Marcus just nodded his head and leapt towards the giant fish.

_Anderson, Tobias I can't wait to meet up again_ Marcus thought with a large grin as he and King smashed their heads together which shook the section of water around them.

* * *

_**I hope you like this first chapter, I'm also going to need Oc's for ally or enemy pirates, Bounty hunters and Marines and even civilians. So if you want to send a character just use the form on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece New Saga**

**I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's. **

* * *

Marcus who had his straw hat keeping the sun out of his eyes was snoring softly while a snot bubble grew and shrank each time he inhaled and exhaled.

The fishing rod that he held in his hand bobbed down slightly as a fish tried to take the bait.

While Marcus was sleeping a small row boat pulled up next to his boat before three people leapt from their boat and landed with a thud that rocked the boat from side to side.

"Hey wake up!" A man with short blond hair shouted as he kicked Marcus's foot.

Huh?" Marcus muttered as his snot bubble popped while he shifted his hat back on top of his head and calmly locked eyes with the three people standing in front of him.

Two men and a woman before he stared down at the fishing rod that suddenly stopped moving which made his eyes widen.

"You must be either stupid or fearless for sailing in these parts?" A man with long black hair and beard said with a sneer as he stared at Marcus "Don't you know this area of the sea belongs to the great captain Hajime!?"

"It's gone, I waited for twelve hours" Marcus muttered to himself as he stared at the motionless fishing rod.

"Stop talking!,you're sailing in captain Hajime's territory which means you and your things now belong to him so get up!" A attractive women with fiery red hair and a curvaceous body said as she aimed two pistols at him while the black haired man and the short blond hair man drew their swords.

"Twelve hours, Twelve hours, Twelve hours" Marcus muttered over and over again which confused the three pirates.

"What are you talking about?" The black haired man asked as Marcus suddenly snapped his head towards them with anger in his eyes which made the three people gain a look of fear.

"I was waiting for twelve hours for a fish to bite and when one finally does you three scare it off!" Marcus growled with annoyance clear in his voice as he tightly made a fist and stood up before he grabbed the black haired man by the scruff of his shirt and decked him to the ground while he clutched his bloody nose.

The short blond haired man glanced down at his friend before he rushed towards Marcus and slashed at his face but he took a step back and watched the blade fly pass before he dashed forward and jabbed his left knee deep into his stomach which dropped him half way over the boat while wheezing in pain.

The red haired women desperately looked between her fallen companions before locking eyes with Marcus which made her shake with fear before she dropped her guns and fell to her knees.

"P-Please don't kill us!, we was just doing what we was told to do!" The red haired woman begged as she kept her gaze to the floor.

Marcus just stared at all three of them before he sighed and pulled the blond haired man back inside the boat and threw the black haired man a dirty rag which shocked all three of them.

"I'm not going to kill any of you so calm down"Marcus said as he sat down and grabbed his fishing rod.

"Y-Your not?" The red haired woman said as she glanced down at the black haired man who was holding the rag to his nose and the blond haired man who was clutching his stomach.

"No now tell me who is this captain Hajime you three were blabbering about?" Marcus asked as he pulled his line back in and cast it in a different direction "Any information about him will do"

"Captain Hajime is a quite feared pirate who has a bounty of 5,000,000 because of all the terrorizing we done on small marine populated Islands" The red haired women said "Another reason why he is quite feared is because he has eaten a devil fruit"

"He is in control of this section of the sea just like he runs the Island that is very close to this area that we've taken over and anyone who steps foot in his area without his permission becomes his" The man with short dark blond hair and scars across his muscular arms said while still feeling the pain from his stomach.

"That's all we now what are you going to do with us?" The black haired man asked as they all stared at Marcus whose stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Since I'm starving and couldn't catch a fish thanks to you three take me to this Island your captain has under his control so I can get something to eat" Marcus said as he laid down and went back to sleep and didn't notice the look of shock on their faces.

"You did hear what we just said right?, and you seriously want to go?" The red haired woman asked in disbelief.

"Yes because I'm hungry and I have no idea where the closest Island from here is" Marcus said before he tightly held his fishing rod and pointed at them "And if you wake me up before we get there I won't hold back on either of you" He growled as the three pirates quickly set up course to the Island with fear fuelling their movements.

* * *

"Uh we've made it" The black haired man said as he turned to face Marcus who was just waking up and quickly glanced around to see that people are selling all kinds of things from market stalls, medium sized houses and other ordinary things.

But what caught his eye was the marine base in the distance that had a jolly roger for a flag and not a normal marine logo like the one back in his home town. The Marine base itself was in ruins as their are large chunks missing and parts with smoke rising it to the air.

"So what's this place called?" Marcus asked.

"It's called green town and was well know for being a safe haven from pirates before we showed up" The red haired woman said that made Marcus glare at the Marine base before his stomach rumbled.

"Thanks for the information, now take me to where I can get some food" Marcus said.

"Sure follow us!" The red haired woman before she led him down the street with the two men following on either side.

* * *

They soon found a small and run down hut like restaurant with an old man with a long grey beard standing at the counter with a slight hunch which is why he was holding a cane. He gained a look of fear when he saw the red haired women and two guys entered.

"Please don't damage my restaurant! I already gave you guys my fee!" The old man shouted as he shook with fear making the red haired woman scoff with disgust.

"Be quite old man we ain't here to collect we here to eat" The red haired woman said as she, Marcus, the black haired guy and blond haired guy all sat down.

"You aren't?" The old man asked with a slightly confused and weary look on his face "T-Then want do you want like to eat?"

"I'll have the Miso soup" The red haired woman said.

"Deep fired shrimp with Wasabi to dip" The black haired man.

"One chicken yakisoba" The blond haired man said.

"I want the largest Udon you have with lots of meat" Marcus said which made the old man smile slightly as he went of to make the dishes.

"So what are your names?" Marcus asked as he turned to face the three pirates.

"What?" The dark haired man said with a confused look on his face.

"What are your names, so I can thank you since I would of never found this place on my own" Marcus said.

"I'm Alex Machi" The red haired woman said with a small smile.

"Kenji Tsyuoi" The black haired man said.

"Just call me Dave" The blond haired man said as the old man came and handed them their meals.

"Thanks!" Marcus called out before he quickly dug in shocking Alex, Dave and Kenji.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he was starving" Kenji muttered as he continued to watch Marcus eat like a wild animal before he started to eat his food just like the rest of his friends did.

"Ah! That was delicious!" Marcus yelled with a large grin on his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Thank you old man that filled me right up!"

"You're too kind and please call me Sarutobi" The old man said as he smiled at Marcus before turning his gaze to Alex, Kenji and Dave "And what about you three?"

"It was surprisingly very good old man" Alex said with a slight blush on her face.

"I can't believe I never actually stopped and ate here before" Kenji said with a hard look on his face.

"You can say that again man, I never had anything that tasty before" Dave said with a grin on his face.

"Well since you guys liked it so much you guys can pay him and also give him what he pays you're captain's fees as a tip" Marcus said with a long joyous sigh.

"What why would we do that!?" Alex said with a look of shock and slight anger on her face that matched Kenji and Dave's.

"Because you guys really enjoyed the meal so it's only fair" Marcus said as he gave them a dangerous glare "Or did you think I forgot about you three trying to take me to your captain and making me loose my fish?"

"Here you go old man-I mean Sarutobi sorry for all the hassle we caused you!" Kenji said with a forced smile as he, Dave and Alex quickly paid for the meal and the tip.

"Good now you guys may go I'm gonna stay here" Marcus said as he positioned himself in the chair he was sitting in before covering his eyes with his hat.

Alex, Kenji and Dave thanked Sarutobi for the meal and glanced at Marcus for a split second before they left the restaurant.

"Thank you sir" Sarutobi said as he but the money in the register "I don't know how you managed to get those three to be so afraid of you but whatever you did it at least made some joy come to me"

"Don't mention it, that's my way of saying thanks for the great meal" Marcus said

"Since from the looks of it you don't have a place to call your own you can stay for tonight" Sarutobi said as he walked into the back room and handed Marcus a small pile of clothes before he sat down on a small stool and began to carve a small block of wood "And since you like you fought a damn lion you can wear does until I find time to mend them."

"Thanks old man you're too kind" Marcus said as he kicked his feet up and leaned back in his chair making Sarutobi just chuckle and shake his head.

"You know you remind me of my son" Sarutobi said with a small smile "Always care free no matter what he was doing but still able to get people to listen to him"

"So that's him in the photo huh?" Marcus asked as he pointed at a small photograph on the shelf above the door to the back.

It was a photo of a slightly younger Sarutobi with his right arm around a grinning young man who wild dark brown hair and eyes that matched Sarutobi's.

"Yeah that's my son Hayate" Sarutobi said as he glanced up at the photo with a sad smile on his face "He would of been your age a couple of months ago"

Marcus didn't say anything as Sarutobi began to quickly finish his carving while becoming more rough on the piece of wood.

"If it wasn't for that damn Hajime and his men for taking over this town and forcing everyone to pay his crazy taxes and those coward marines fleeing once the attack started he would of been your age and taken over the business!" Sarutobi said with barely contained anger as he snapped the piece of wood in half before he let out a very tired sigh.

"I'm sorry, here I am talking and you're trying to sleep" Sarutobi apologized as he threw the broken finished piece of wood in the trash and stood up "I'll just lock the place up and get myself to bed, have a nice night" Sarutobi said as he locked the front door before making his way to the back room after taking a single glance at the photograph.

"Hey old man what happens to the people who cannot pay the taxes or refuse to?" Marcus asked which made Sarutobi stop in his tracks.

"They get a public execution in a crazy lottery fashion" Sarutobi said before he let out a deep sigh "And if your wondering Hayate refused to pay because of my bad back at the time and he managed to win if you call it a quick death which is anything a father in that situation could hope for"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Marcus said took a single glance at the photograph.

"Don't be, since I haven't truly lost him in my heart and memories which is the only thing that bastard couldn't take from me" Sarutobi said with a slight grin which made Marcus smile before he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Do you three care to tell me why a couple of my men saw you escorting this guy to a restaurant!?" A large man demanded in anger as he threw a plate of food at Kenji, Alex and Dave who was kneeling in front of him.

"We're sorry Captain, he over powered us and forced us to find himself a place to eat" Kenji said as loud thud steps suddenly filled the air before he found himself in the air by a tight grip around his throat along with Dave.

"I allowed you three worthless idiots to patrol my seas since I actually thought you lot could do something useful" The large man said as he tightened his grip making Kenji and Dave cough and wheeze as they tried to break free.

"Captain Hajime sir they can't breath!" Alex shouted as she could see their eyes begin to roll into the back of their heads though their captain ignored her and squeezed even harder.

"And now allowing some random unknown person to not only beat you three up but then offer him a damn meal afterwards that shows him and everyone weakness!" Hajime growled as he pulled Kenji and Dave down to his level and looked them in the eyes "And I cannot have weakness in my crew do you understand!"

"Captain how about you give them a second chance to try and truly prove themselves to you since you've given them meaningless task that even the simplest of common trash can do?" A calm voice asked making Alex turn her head backwards to see a handsome young man with wavy grey hair leaning against a wall with a sly smile on his face.

"And why should I give them a second chance?" Hajime asked as he lightened his grip on their throats so that they wouldn't pass out.

"Because you have yet to remember that despite them being fools those three can do wonders when given the right encouragement" The handsome man said which made Alex glare at him as she tightly made a fist that turned her knuckles white.

"You have a point which is why I want you to make sure that the show everyone including that person who beat them up that my crew ain't to be toyed with" Hajime said as he released his death grip on Kenji and Dave allowing them to drop to the ground and sputter and cough.

"Follow me kiddies we're going to have some fun" The handsome man said with a laugh as he pushed himself off the wall and walked to the exit.

"Yes Second in command Toshiro" Alex said as she helped her two friends stand up as they followed the second in command while their Captain just jugged from a mug and watch them leave with a look of anger still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece New Saga**

**I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's. **

* * *

"Hey old man I'm leaving!" Marcus called out as he stood up with a long yawn and cracked his stiff muscles before he rubbed the tiredness out if his eyes.

He glanced at a mirror and checked out the clothes Sarutobi gave him yesterday to replace the cloths that were torn by his fight with King.

Which are a long sleeved black button down shirt, with a grey waist coat, black pants with large white lines around the calf and ankles. He is also wearing his shoes, gloves and strawhat.

"Wait Marcus!, before you go take this" Sarutobi said as he quickly exited his room and stood in front of Marcus with a wooden box filled with steaming pieces of meat, some warm Udon soup and even some mini Onigiris which overall made Marcus gain a large smile.

"It's just my way of saying thanks for yesterday and come back in a couple of hours since Max will have your clothes done by then" Sarutobi said as he watched Marcus stare at the food box with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks old man!, this is going to be the best breakfast ever!" Marcus exclaimed with a loud yell of joy as he took the food box and held it tightly while Sarutobi unlocked the door and allowed him to leave while a large bunch of people entered.

"Hello how may I serve you today" Sarutobi said as he glanced at Marcus already digging into his food before he entered the restaurant and closed the door with a warm smile on his face.

Alex, Kenji and Dave glanced nervously at each other while they watched Marcus turn the corner before they glanced back at Toshiro who was talking into a Den Den Mushi.

He stopped and waved at them which made them sigh before they made their way to Sarutobi's restaurant each holding a jug full of black and brown liquids and a lighter.

* * *

"So this is the place huh?, I wonder if there's actually anything about him here" A man with light fair skin, dark blue straight and neat hair tied into a long ponytail that stopped at the centre of his back, steel grey eyes and a noticeable scar starting from the right side of his forehead which goes across his face in a diagonal line and stops at the left side of his jaw muttered to himself.

He is wearing a black kimono with white trims and the yin yang symbol on his back, wooden geta sandals, light grey baggy and slightly puffy pants and a red sash tightly wrapped around his waist.

Though the one thing that made people stop and take long glances at him was the three swords that he has on him.

The sword on the right side of his waist is a simple normal size and length katana which has a white handle and encased in a light brown sheath with white lines running across it. The other blade he has on the left side of his waist is a daito katana that is encased in a dark brown wooden sheath with black lines running across it and has a dark purple handle.

And the finally sword that is on his back is a massive zanbato that is shaped like a butcher's carving Knife and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around it. The zanbato is encased in a leather sheath that is held together by many metal studs.

The dark blue haired swordsman moved his right hand inside his kimono and searched around before pulling out a bottle of sake that he put to his lips but sighed when nothing came out making him turn his head back to the badly bruised and bloody group of men you tried to attack him because he was in captain Hajime's territory.

"Oi tell me where I can find some place to get a decent meal" He growled which made the group of men quickly tell him where to go while tears and snot ran down their faces.

He gained a faint smile on his face when they told him the owner of the place but he quickly got rid of his smile and glared at them.

"Now leave before I cut you down for trying to attack me" The dark blue haired swordsman said as he began to walk away which made the group of men let out a long sigh as they passed out.

* * *

"Man that food was delicious!" Marcus yelled with a large grin on his face as he threw the empty box behind him and hitting the dark blue haired swordsman on the back of his head while bits of the food ran down his back.

Everyone stopped what they was doing and turned to watch the situation as some people have heard of what the dark blue haired swordsman done at the docks and word has quickly spread throughout the market.

The dark blue haired swordsman in question let out annoyed growl turned to face Marcus.

"Huh?" Marcus said as he stopped and glanced at everyone who was staring at him "What's going on?"

"Turn around" The dark blue haired swordsman ordered to which Marcus did.

"So you're looking for a fight huh?, okay then I'll have a couple of hours to spend" Marcus smirked as he got into a fighting stance before he stood up straight with a confused look on his face "You mind telling me why we're fighting in the first place?"

"You hit me with your food container and stained my clothes" The dark blue haired swordsman said as he stomped on the box Sarutobi gave Marcus.

"I want you to pay to get my clothes clean" The dark blue swordsman said which made Marcus simply stare at him as he was ready for a fight.

"Okay let's see what I got" Marcus said as he quickly got out of his fighting stance and went inside his pockets and frowned when he couldn't find anything.

_Crap I forgot to take my money out of my other clothes. _Marcus face faulted as he could picture his money being pocketed by Max the smoking tailor as he went to by more cigarettes and fabric.

"Are you going to pay me?" The dark blue haired swordsman asked while he narrowed his eyes making Marcus flinch since he was still thinking about all the things Max could buy with his money.

"I actually can't pay you" Marcus apologized before he saw a flash of light come from the swordsman's sheath which made him quickly hop back and let out a slight gasp of pain before he skidded to a stop which overall shocked everyone watching.

_Damn he's quite fast, if it wasn't for the sun I would of been done for._ Marcus though as he rubbed his blood dripping bottom lip with the back of his hand and gasped when he touched the fresh cut before he stared at the swordsman who was wielding a katana with a pure white blade.

_"_Like I said I can't pay for your clothes but I'll make it up by giving you a good fight" Marcus said as he formed a large smirk as he got back into his fighting stance "So what's your name, I'm Marcus D Blackwood"

"I'll tell you once you're dead at my feet" The dark blue haired swordsman said as he dashed towards Marcus with surprising speed because of the large sword on his back and swung his sword upwards making Marcus take a step back before quickly tilting his head to the side to dodge the thrust aimed for his skull.

"You're quite skilled with that sword" Marcus said with a grin as he continued to effortlessly dodge sword swipes that nearly took of his head or a limb.

_If he thinks he can actually win this by dodging alone I'll show him what happens to people who are too cocky _The dark blue haired swordsman thought as he narrowed his eyes at Marcus blitzed towards him.

When he was close enough he quickly slashed sideways making him duck down but only for him to suddenly push off his hands and feet and roll backwards to dodge a downwards slice but the swordsman wasn't letting up as he quickly changed his grip on his sword and rushed after him before swinging upwards which made Marcus kick off the ground on onto his hands before bouncing back onto his feet.

_Damn h__e's really good with that sword I wonder how skilled he is with those other blades? _Marcus thought he glanced at the slight tear in his shirt around his stomach that was slowly turning red which made him smirk

"Ittoryu Mountain Slash!" The dark blue haired swordsman said as he crossed his arms over his chest with his sword arm being tightly pinned down and rushed towards Marcus who was waiting with careful eyes. When he was close enough he quickly brought down his free arm which made his sword arm quickly fly out and the blade rocket towards a shocked Marcus at how fast the sword is heading towards him.

Marcus suddenly swung his right leg upwards so fast it was almost a blur as he did a high kick and smashed his foot against the incoming sword and directed it away from him and sent the swordsman wielding the blade back a few steps.

_What the!? _The blue haired swordsman thought with shock as he stared at the now grinning Marcus as he lowered his right leg _Where did all that speed and strength come from!?, Shit my sword can't stop shaking!"_ The swordsman thought as he stared at his blade that was shaking for a few seconds before it finally stopped.

"Sorry about you caught me off guard so my body just reacted by itself" Marcus said with a sheepish laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell happened I saw the straw hat boy raise his leg slightly then the swordsman just missed" "What you saw that I didn't even see him attack!"

Was just some of the things everyone watching muttered as they stared at the two fighters before they all quieted down as they heard the sound of stone being cut and stared at a stone statue of a marine captain a few meters away that suddenly had its head chopped off which shocked everyone including Marcus.

"Wow you're really skilled with that sword!" Marcus praised with stars in his eyes as stared at the beheaded statue then back to the swordsman "Hey you should know that I'm looking for interesting people to join me as I look for one piece and other amazing things and I just decided that I want you to be the first person to accompany me" Marcus said with a large smile.

"You're looking for one piece? Then that means you're a pirate right?" The dark blue haired swordsman asked which made Marcus scratch his head with a smile while everyone muttered at the fact he was looking for the legendary treasure.

"I think of myself as more as a explore but if that what it takes to find the one piece and other myths then call me a pirate" Marcus said "So wanna join?"

"No I don't want to become the bad guy" The dark blue haired swordsman said with anger in his voice.

"Why what's wrong with pirates?" Marcus asked.

"Pirates are scum and it will make my quest of finding a man with gold eyes and become the worlds greatest swordsman meaningless" The dark blue haired swordsman said as he stared at the sword in his hand.

"A man with gold eyes?, world's greatest swordsman?" Marcus muttered to himself before grinning "I'll make you a deal, if you join me I'll help you find the man with the gold eyes and become the world's greatest swordsman" Marcus said with a smile that made the dark blue haired swordsman growl.

"No deal!, I'm not joining you so don't bring it up again!" The dark blue swordsman said as he got backing into his sword stance.

"Fine but you'll change your mind after I show how skilled I am with my fists" Marcus said with a smile before he shot off towards the dark blue haired swordsman and swung his left fist towards his face but he swiftly deflect it with a quick chop with the blunt side of his weapon before leaning his whole body to the left and watching as Marcus's right knee flew pass.

Marcus quickly brought his right leg down and followed up with fast punches that forced the swordsman to take steps back as he dodged or blocked before he jumped into the air to dodge Marcus's left leg sweep that made a grin form on his face as he jumped into the air after him.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Marcus shouted as he threw a straight right punch to the swordsman's stomach but he quickly brought his sword down and blocked the punch with the flat side of his blade making him grunt slightly before he was sent soaring back a couple of feet in the air.

The dark blue haired swordsman landed with a small skid before he rotated his left hand that he was holding his sword in and let out a small annoyed growl afterwards.

_That damn punch of his almost broke my wrist_ He thought as he stared at Marcus who was grinning _I guess I should actually take him some what seriously._

"You actually managed to take that punch!, awesome I knew I made the right decision to make you my first nakama" Marcus said as he fist punched the air with a smile on his face "Now that I know you are strong I can use my devil fruit power"

People began to whisper about his devil fruit power.

"You ate a devil fruit?" The dark blue haired swordsman asked while being irritated at the fact he called him his first nakama.

"Yeah when I was a kid it's called the Ki,Ki no Mi and it allows me to control my inner energy" Marcus said before a white faint aura suddenly surrounded his body making people gasp in shock.

"So this is the power of the devil, huh?" The dark blue haired swordsman asked as he stared at Marcus's aura.

"Yeah now let's have some fun" Marcus said before he shot off towards the dark blue haired swordsman with a sudden burst of speed which was quicker than before and shocked him slightly but not enough since he rushed towards Marcus and quickly engaged him in combat.

"These two are so strong!" "It's impressive he can counter his punches and kicks, I can barely keep up!" "I wonder whose gonna win?" Were just some of the things people said as they watched Marcus and the dark blue haired swords fight it out.

Marcus ducked down and watched the dark blue haired swordsman's sword slice through a bunch of meat hanging from a market making him frown before he quickly launched himself forward and quickly swung his left foot out and deeply caved in a metal shield because the dark blue haired swordsman rolled out of the way which made him growl as he glanced at the destroyed weapon.

"Ittoryu Lion's Fang!" The dark blue haired swordsman shouted as jetted forward and thrust his sword at Marcus and grinned when he pierced his right shoulder which shocked everyone since he took a couple steps back.

"Ki,Ki no Ballistic Fist!" Marcus growled through the pain as he clutched the swordsman's sword arm and focused his ki aura around his left fist and quickly shot it forward like a bullet and watched as his fist went deep into his stomach making him gasp in pain as he dropped down to one knee while Marcus gasp and hop back while the sword left his body.

"You're a tough...bastard aren't you?.." The dark blue haired swordsman asked with a tired pant as he glanced at Marcus's new wound that was slowly healing along with the lip wound.

"You aren't...bad yourself..." Marcus said with a few tired pants before he took in a deep breath then grinned as his shoulder and lip was no longer stinging with pain while the swordsman managed to stand back up "Let me show you my favourite attack"

"Only if you can survive mine first" The dark blue haired swordsman said which made Marcus smirk as the two rushed each other.

"Ki, Ki no Meteor!" Marcus shouted as he blitzed towards the blue haired swordsman and focused his aura around his right fist that glowed intensely while he tensed the muscles in that arm.

"Ittoryu Lion" The dark blue haired swordsman said with a fierce look in his eyes as he tightly gripped his sword and leaned forward while a ghostly apparition of a lion appeared beside him and got ready to pounce as they waited for Marcus.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Marcus got closer to the dark blue haired swordsman.

"PUNCH" "ROAR!" Both of then roared as Marcus extended his right arm while the dark blue haired swordsman quickly dashed forward and swung his blade straight down while the lion leapt towards Marcus.

"SARUTOBI'S RESTAURANT IS ON FIRE!" A young girl suddenly yelled making Marcus stop his fist just inches away from the dark blue haired swordsman's skull while he held his sword against Marcus's left shoulder.

Everyone was watching them quickly ran to the fire with looks of utter shock and worry on their faces.

"I'm sorry but I have to go a very nice old man is in trouble, we can finish our fight later" Marcus said as his aura faded away completely while he lowered his leg.

"Agreed, even though I don't like stopping fights when they get interesting the old man has treated me with kindness in the past so I'll make an exception" The dark blue haired swordsman said as he sheathed his sword making the ghost lion fade away before he and Marcus took off towards Sarutobi's restaurant with everyone one else.

* * *

When Marcus and the dark blue haired swordsman got to Sarutobi's restaurant they saw it up in flames with a bunch of people trying to put the fire out while some of the more younger people are comforting Sarutobi who is covered in soot and wrapped in a blanket.

"It's going to be okay" A young girl said with a concern look on her face.

"We'll find the people who did this" A young man growled with a look of anger on his face.

"Saru they managed to save this from the fire" A little girl said as she handed the old man a picture of himself and his son that was badly charred and overall destroyed.

"Everyone please don't worry about this I'll can rebuild it just like I always done" Sarutobi said with a warm smile on his face as he stared at everyone who simply gave him a sad look and glanced at each other before they all walked away after they finally put out the fire.

The moment everyone was gone was when Sarutobi dropped to his knees and stared at his destroyed restaurant then at the destroyed picture before tears rolled down his face.

"Hayate...I'm sorry" Sarutobi sobbed silently as he gentle placed his left hand on the ruined picture and slowly caressed his son's face "I'm sorry this frail old man couldn't keep his promise to you"

Sarutobi let out a gasp of shock as he felt a rest on his shoulder and turned around to see Marcus and the dark blue haired swordsman standing before him.

"Marcus, Victor" Sarutobi muttered before he quickly wiped his tears away "I'm sorry that you had to see an old man cry, you two must be hungry right?, don't worry yourselves I'll quickly sort out this mess and get started on your orders" Sarutobi said with a warm smile and chuckle as he quickly began to throw away pieces of his destroyed restaurant.

"Also I'm sorry about your clothes Marcus they grabbed me before I could take them with me" Sarutobi said as he continued to clearing his restaurant.

"I don't care about the clothes I just want to know if that Hajime guy and his crew in the run down Marine base did this?" Marcus asked which made Sarutobi stopped and stare at the ground for a long time before he glanced down at his destroyed picture.

"Yes, Alex, Kenji and Dave did this, it all happened so fast I couldn't do a damn thing" Sarutobi muttered sadly.

"Come on let's go" Victor said as he began to walk up the street.

"Right" Marcus said as he turned and followed the swordsman.

"Wait, Where are you two going!?" Sarutobi called out which made the two of them stop and turn to face him and allowed him to see the serious and angered looks on their faces.

"We're going to kick Hajime and his crew's ass for what they did to your restaurant!" Marcus said with a growl.

"If you two go you're gonna die and I won't allow you to give up your lives for an old man like me!" Sarutobi shouted in anger before he suddenly stared in silent shock when he saw Hayate standing in between the two of them with a carefree smirk on his face.

"Listen old man I ain't gonna give my life for you since I'm strong and during my fight with Victor I know that having him with me will only make me much stronger which is why I made him my first nakama" Marcus said with a nod which made Victor just glance at him before letting out an irritated sigh "So just for us to finish beating up those bastards then help rebuild your awesome restaurant!" Marcus declared with a large smirk before he sprinted towards the Marine base.

"Oi Saru, while he's kicking their asses over your restaurant I'm gonna make them pay for taking Hayate away from you in a dishonorable way since that kid had an interesting future ahead of him" Victor said with anger in his voice as he removed his normal size katana from his waist and held it tightly.

"I know you two will so go, Just make sure you get back safely so I can cook you guys a meal as thanks" Sarutobi said which made Victor nod his head before he quickly turned around and raced after Marcus "Wait up you idiot, you better not start without me!"

_You worry too much old man I have a feeling those two will be okay _Hayate said with a grin as he stopped staring at Marcus and Victor and glanced at his father who simply sighed as he began to clear the rubble again.

"I know that they'll be fine you dolt I'm just wondering how much damage they are gonna cause since they reminded me of your reckless ass when you broken all of our tables after they insulted restaurant and refused to pay" Sarutobi said with annoyed tone in his voice which made his son laugh and rest his arm around his shoulder while he began to fade away.

* * *

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the approaching iron gate standing in their way and increased his speed while he covered his left fist in his aura before he cocked it back and quickly shot his fist towards the iron gate.

"Ki,Ki no Ballistic Fist!" Marcus growled as his fist dug deep into the gate that quickly crumbled and folded slightly around his fist before it was sent flying off its hinges and crashing along the ground which instantly drew all the pirate's attention to them.

"So what's the plan?" Victor asked as he stared at the shocked men and women staring at them before they quickly aimed their guns and drew their swords while a loud alarm rang out.

"We kick everyone's ass who stands in our way until we reach the captain and kick his ass" Marcus said as his aura quickly moved up his left arm and around his whole body.

"That's a good plan" Victor said with a slight grin as he quickly drew his normal size katana out of its sheath and deflected the bullets flying towards them before he sprinted towards Hajime's men and women.

"Ittoryu Serpent's Malice!" Victor shouted as he quickly weaved through the group of enemies with guns and swung his blade around in many directions before he came out the other side and slashed his blade down and flicked the fresh blood off his blade making them scream out in pain as long curved and bloody cuts appeared on their bodies while they crashed to the ground.

"Victor duck!" Marcus shouted to which the swordsman complied that allowed Marcus to jump off his back and soar towards the shocked group of men and women with swords.

"Ki,Ki no Mole," Marcus began to say as he quickly shot his aura covered legs and feet out towards the closest person and smashed his face in before he quickly leapt off his head and jumped to someone else. He repeated that process of jumping on heads which sent people crashing to the ground with shoe imprints on their unconscious faces.

"Hunter!" Marcus shouted with a smirk as he watched the final man who was standing against him and Victor scream out in fear and run away while Marcus simply kicked off a unconscious women's head and rocket himself towards the fleeing man.

As he got closer to his target he did a forward flip and extend his feet into the back of the guy's head making him gasp in pain as his face roughly smashed against the ground while all of Marcus's weight pressed on the back of his head only added to the overall pain he was feeling which made him pass out.

"Come on there has to more to than these bastards" Victor said as he and Marcus quickly sprinted towards a set of large double doors and kicked them open to be greeted by more enemies who are clearly shocked at the fact two men are attacking them and wiped out everyone outside which allowed Marcus and Victor to make the first move as they dove straight into the fray sending people flying with bruises and bloody cuts.

* * *

"Captain Hajime we have a problem!" A man exclaimed with shock on his face as he stood in front of his large captain.

"I am already aware of the situation and have sent Alex, Kenji and Dave to handle them" Hajime said as he took a swig of rum "Now get back in the fight!"

"Yes Captain!" The man shouted before he quickly left while Hajime took another sip as someone gentle applaud.

"You are such a sly devil captain, sending those three fools to fight them" Toshiro said as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms after he finished clapping.

"Well it's only natural that I get rid of all the weaklings before starting up a new crew in a better and stronger area for someone such as myself" Hajime said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Might I suggest North Blue, I heard that the marines are also cowards since they refuse to go over there" Toshiro said with a chuckle.

"I'll think about it" Hajime said as he finished his drink "Now go and watch their fight and give them a helping hand if they need it, Oh and when you do get involved don't take too long"

"I'll try not to captain but you know how excited I get" Toshiro said with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he could hear the sounds of battle and screams of pain that made a sadistic and creepy grin appear on his face as he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece New Saga**

**I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's. **

* * *

"Don't stop we got to kill these bastards!" A man with dark blue hair shouted in anger before he was punched squarely in the face by Marcus that sent him crashing into three other people.

"Lets just find their captain I'm getting tired of dealing with weaklings" Victor growled in annoyance as he quickly sliced five people down.

"Yeah I'm actually starting to get tired myself" Marcus agreed as he dodged a sword being swung for his skull and gave the women wielding it a swift knee to her stomach before he glanced around to see twenty people still trying to stop them.

"Ki,Ki No Big Bang Pistol!" Marcus shouted with a grin as he jumped into the air and formed a gun with his right hand while a small glowing ball made out of his inner energy grew on the tip of his finger before it was the size of a cannon ball.

Marcus fired his finger gun which sent the glowing and pulsing ball rocketing towards the group of shocked pirates which caused a bright explosion that made Marcus and Victor cover their eyes.

Loud yells of pain filled the air and when Marcus and Victor was able to see since again they saw the group lying in a bloody and beaten heap.

"Looks like I added to much energy into that attack" Marcus said at a laugh as he stared at the small crater in the ground "The ball was suppose to be much smaller and the explosion less bright, I guess I'll named that big bang shotgun"

"That's an impressive devil fruit you got" Victor said as he kicked down a door with Marcus slightly behind him as they sprinted down the hall.

"Yeah it really helped things better for me" Marcus said as they quickly ran up a stone stairwell "Mostly when I battled with this giant fish named king"

"You fought a fish named king?" Victor asked with a slightly confused look on his face as he glanced at the straw hat teenager while they continued to sprint down another hall.

"Yeah he gave me this scar and a good fight just like you did, so I guess that makes you almost as strong as him" Marcus said with a smirk while Victor glared at him as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"You dare compare my sword skills to that of a fish, How about I take your head as proof!?"Victor growled as he drew his katana halfway out of its sheath making Marcus smirk but he quickly lost it as they rounded a corner.

"We can have a rematch later if you want but first we got to deal with them" Marcus said as he stopped and stared at the three people who had brought him food and are now standing in front of them.

"What reason do you two have for coming here and beating up all our Nakama?" Alex demanded as she stared at the two guys in front of her.

"We've come here because you three burned down a friend of ours restaurant and killed his son" Victor said with a glare on his face as he drew his katana and pointed it at them "And I intend to make all of you bastards pay"

"Victor wait" Marcus said as he placed his hand on the swordsman right shoulder and held it tightly which stopped him from advancing.

"What don't tell me you lost your nerve" Victor asked as he shrugged off Marcus's hand.

"No it's just that even though they burned down Sarutobi's restaurant and properly helped in Hayate's death they regret doing so" Marcus said as he could see all three of them tense up.

"And what makes you say that?" Victor asked as he stared at Marcus who simply smiled.

"I read their inner energy" Marcus said making Victor, Alex, Kenji and Dave all stare at him in shock while his eyes lost a faint white glow "That's why I know you guys actual regret doing a lot of things for your captain"

"E-Even if we do regret what we have done it doesn't matter since it's all in the past" Kenji said as he pointed his slightly curved sword at Marcus while Alex removed her pistols and Dave held a simply katana.

"So prepare yourselves since we will not show you merc-!" Kenji said before he suddenly gasped in shock as Marcus drove his fist deep into his stomach which knocked the wind out of him.

Marcus removed his fist and watched Kenji drop his weapon and fall to his knees with ragged breathing. Alex and Dave were shocked at how fast he hit Kenji since there was quite some distance between them.

"I also read that you three have a huge amount of fear in you, which makes me wonder if all that fear is coming from your captain since you always speak about him?" Marcus asked as he glanced at Alex and Dave who couldn't look him in the eyes as they lowered their weapons.

"Your right we do fear our captain" Dave said with a depressed sigh "Even though we've been through a lot together with the captain he's never really care about us" Dave said as he gained a look of anger as he rubbed his neck "After all we did for that bastard it was never enough!"

"H-He nearly killed Dave and Kenji when we told him what happened when we ran into you" Alex said with sadness as she remembered the rage in Hajime's voice that made her shudder slightly "I could see that he was going to end all three of our lives right then and their if the first mate didn't speak up and offer us another chance"

"We didn't want to burn down the old man's restaurant since it was the first time in a long while we had a decent meal before, Hell we didn't want to kill or hurt anyone on this Island when we first got here especially Sarutobi's kid but it was either do all that or be abandoned by our supposed new family" Kenji growled as he pounded the ground with his fists. "Yeah some fucking family"

"If that's how you guys feel then don't worry since we're gonna kick his ass for you guys as well as Sarutobi" Marcus said with a smile that shocked the three pirates "Right Victor?" Marcus asked as he glanced at the blue haired swordsman.

"To me it doesn't matter if you guys truly regret what you've done since Sarutobi's restaurant is still destroyed and son buried in an early grave so unlike him I won't fight extra hard for scum like you" Victor said in a serious tone as he glared at the three pirates before he walked pass them making Marcus sigh.

"How about this then Victor we kick Hajime and everyone else's ass who stands in our way while they can undo the damage they caused by helping us and Sarutobi rebuild his restaurant and help anyone else that has suffered from what they did?" Marcus asked as he watched Victor stop.

"That sounds reasonable" Victor said as glanced behind him and stared at the three pirates "What about you three?, do you also agree or do I have to cut you down right now?"

"Yeah it does, it's the least we can do to make up for the hell we put these innocent people through" Kenji said as Dave helped him stand up before he stuck his hand out to Marcus "before I say thanks you never told us your name"

"It's Marcus, Marcus D Blackwood the man who is going to find all the so-called myths in the world including the great treasure one piece" Marcus said with a large grin on his face as he shook Kenji's hand.

"Well Marcus thank you for everything, I know you can beat Hajime given the beating you gave us on the boat" Kenji said with a small chuckle.

"You're actually trying to find the one piece?, that's certainty a daunting task you have ahead of you Marcus, so I hope you can do it" Alex said before she gave him a quick hug.

"What's your name?" Dave said as he locked eyes with Victor.

"I'm Victor Grim and before you ask I'm trying to find a man with golden eyes and become the world's greatest swordsman since I made a promise to do both" Victor said that made Dave give him a respected nod.

"Well I honour a man who keeps his promises I just keep reading the newspaper until I see that a man with golden eyes is dead and you have became the best swordsman" Dave said with a smirk that made Victor form a slight grin as he nodded his head.

"Hey how do we get to Hajime since I've been following Victor for the past few hours and he refuses to stop and ask someone we beaten up for directions" Marcus said that made the blue haired swordsman glare at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Victor growled as he grabbed Marcus by the scruff of his shirt.

"Well it's true and I'm starting to get hungry from all this running about" Marcus whined as he rubbed his rumbling stomach making the three pirates chuckle as Victor just growled in annoyance and released him.

"Just keep on heading up the stairs until you get to the fifth floor then head down the hall and at the end take a left, you will see a door that was the marine captain's office which is now our late captain's chamber" Alex instructed as Marcus and Victor nodded their heads.

"Thanks and don't forget you have to help everyone" Marcus said as he followed Victor down the hall.

"We won't" Kenji said as they watched them go down the hall and surprisingly see Marcus go up and Victor go down the stairs "He went the wrong way!"

"Hey Victor you're going the wrong way" Marcus said with a laugh as he watched the swordsman stop and quickly sprint up the stairs before he punched Marcus on the top of his head which sent him crashing down.

"Stop laughing and come on!" Victor growled in annoyance again as he dragged Marcus up the stairs making the three pirates stare in utter shock before they shook their heads and walked away.

"Those two are quite something" Kenji said which made Alex and Dave laugh in an agreement.

* * *

"This is it Victor get ready" Marcus said as he ran ahead and raced towards the single door in front of them before he swung his right leg back and kicked the door off its hinges as it snapped in half.

The two pieces of the door quickly flew pass a wooden desk where Hajime was behind and crashed into the wall.

"You're Hajime aren't you!, The bastard that made Kenji, Alex and Dave burn down Sarutobi's restaurant!?" Marcus demanded as he glared at the large pirate captain who simply chugged back the rest of his drink before he shattered the cup.

"I am and if that old man told you about me then you should know that It would foolish to face me" Hajime said as he glared back at Marcus.

"I don't care I'm still gonna kick your ass for what you did to Sarutobi and to your own Nakama!" Marcus shouted as his aura flared up before he rushed towards Hajime.

"Watch out you idiot!" Victor shouted as a figure suddenly blitzed towards Marcus before he kicked the straw hat teenager in the side of his face and sending him flying.

"Damn it he's fast" Marcus growled as he landed on his back and rolled into a crouch before rubbing his stinging cheek.

"What took you so long Toshiro?" Hajime asked as he glanced at his first mate who had grin on his face.

"I was just showing Kenji and his friends what happen when you decide to leave us without your permission captain" Toshiro said as he flicked the blood off his twin daggers making Marcus and Victor glare at him.

"You bastard what did you do to them!?" Marcus growled as he quickly shot towards Toshiro but stopped when Victor stood in his way with his back towards him.

"If you think I'm just gonna stand around and watch you fight both of them then you are sorely mistaken" Victor said as he drew his normal size katana from its sheath and pointed at Toshiro "I'll deal with this grinning bastard, you just deal with his fat ass captain"

"Fine just make sure he pays extra hard for what he did" Marcus said as he stood besides Victor and placed his fallen hat on his head "And don't lose since it would be embarrassing for a first mate to lose in front of his captain"

"I already said that I'm not joining you" Victor said in annoyance as he glanced at Marcus before he locked eyes with Toshiro "So when I'm done with this bastard I'm gonna chop your head off to make you realize that"

"You two can have your little squabble after we send you to hell" Toshiro said as he tightly held his daggers "Captain let me just say that I'm sorry if I take too long to kill this bastard"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to enjoy myself anyway" Hajime said with a glare as he quickly tossed the wooden desk towards Marcus and Victor with shocking speed.

But the blue haired swordsman stood his ground and sliced the incoming desk in half sending the two pieces flying pass them before he growled and blocked the two daggers aimed for his face.

"Only weaklings strike when their opponents are distracted" Victor said as he pushed against the two daggers while Toshiro laughed.

"Only morons still fight with honour when they are fighting to the death!" Toshiro said as he pushed back against Victor's sword.

"How about we give our captains their space?" Toshiro asked as he glanced behind him to see Marcus and Hajime both punch each at the same time with Marcus's fist pressed deeply into Hajime's chest while his fist is roughly pushing against Marcus's left cheek.

"He is not my captain" Victor growled as he hopped back and watched Toshiro give him a small nod before he took off running out of the room with the dark blue haired swordsman following after him.

_After that little fight we had you better not lose or I might have to actually decline your offer _Victor though as he glanced behind him to see Marcus tumble along the floor before he growled and quickly launched himself back at the pirate captain and rammed his right fist deep into his face which staggered slightly.

"I remember Alex,Kenji and Dave telling me that you have a devil fruit" Marcus said as he hopped back and dodged a punch that was aimed for his head "You mind showing me since I'm very curious"

"Since you're going to die here I'll allow you to see it as a parting gift" Hajime said before he removed his shirt to reveal his overweight torso.

"Kinniku, Kinniku No Reconstruction" Hajime said before his stomach and chest began to ripple and bulge oddly along with his arms. His torso and arms quickly became slimmer and more compact before growing bigger and more refined.

Marcus stared at the once fat man that was now nothing but pure muscle with an eight pack, chiselled chest and big bulging biceps.

"This is the power of the Kinniku, Kinniku fruit that allows me to control my muscles to how I see fit" Hajime said as he stuck poses to show if his new muscle bound body. "And I will use this very power to break all your bones and make your body scream in utter pain for deciding to go against me" Hajime said as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"So you got big muscles lets see if the helps" Marcus said as he sprinted towards Hajime and leapt forward.

"Ki, Ki No Phoenix Kick!" Marcus shouted as he quickly swung his aura glowing left foot upwards and smashed it against Hajime's chin which didn't even move an inch.

_What the hell!? _Marcus thought as he stared at Hajime and saw a large piece of bulging muscle appear where his chin is and absorb all the force of his kick.

"That's what I like the called Muscle Shield" Hajime said with a grin before he smashed his right elbow into Marcus's temple making his head snap back and shocking him as he quickly flew backward from the force of the attack but he gasped out in pain as Hajime tightly held his right ankle before slamming him on the ground face first making the ground crack.

"And I like to call this move Sea King Toss!" Hajime shouted as the muscles in his arms expanded before he span around in a quick circle and tossed Marcus into a wall making it gain multiply cracks while he spat and cough as he was embedded into the wall.

"You better dodge since I killed someone with this move" Hajime taunted as he sprinted towards Marcus with a new burst of speed thanks to his muscular legs.

"Kinniku, Kinniku No Road Kill Drop Kick!" Hajime yelled as he leapt towards Marcus feet first while the muscles in his legs expanded slightly before his feet smashed into Marcus's face and chest making him gasp in pain as he could feel his ribs ache. The wall shattered apart as Marcus flew through it.

Hajime watched with a smirk as Marcus crashed through three more solid stone walls before tumbling along the ground in the fourth room and slamming his back against a large bookshelf that fell apart by the force of the impact and buried the straw hat pirate under a ton of rubble and books.

"Damn rookie" Hajime said as he walked over to the buried new pirate that was starting to get out of the rubble.

* * *

A slightly annoyed Victor with a slightly torn kimono blocked Toshiro's left dagger with his sword and quickly brought up his right forearm to block his second dagger by smashing his arm against his wrist.

They struggled against each other before Victor swung his sword down which sent Toshiro's left dagger scattering across the ground which then allowed him to thrust his sword at his stomach but he quickly hopped back and let out a slight gasp of pain when the tip of Victor's sword entered his body.

_Damn he reduced the amount of damage by jumping with the attack_ Victor thought as he watched Toshiro skid back a few feet and flashed him a grin.

Toshiro ran towards Victor and swung his dagger down and watched as he blocked the attack before he retracted his dagger back and sent a rapid assault of swipes and slashes that made Victor take a few steps back as he continued to defend himself.

Though he quickly gasped in slight pain and anger as Toshiro's suddenly stomped his foot on his left foot which halted his defence long enough for him to quickly thrust his dagger towards Victor's right eye but the blue haired swordsman reacted fast enough and was able to yank his foot free and dodge the sneak attack and only leave a fresh cut on his right cheek instead of a destroyed eye and also give Toshiro a light yet blood dripping wound across his chest as punishment.

"I never faced anyone who was this skilled with a blade before, though I have to wonder why don't you use your other swords?" Toshiro asked as he wipe his new bloody wound with the back of his hand.

"Because I only need this one sword to beat you" Victor said as he kicked Toshiro's dagger back to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Toshiro asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he bent down and picked up his dagger "Are you trying to say I'm not that much of a challenged for you to wield your other swords against!?"

Before Victor could say anything else he heard Toshiro mutter something and flash him a glare as he raced towards him and suddenly disappeared from view with only a puff of dust where he was last seen which shocked the blue haired swordsman as he glanced around for his enemy.

"How dare you!, I made vice admiral Aya use her great dragon tail sword against me the moment I drew my blades!" Toshiro shouted in pure anger before Victor's left shoulder and right side of his stomach suddenly exploded with blood as fresh wounds appeared.

"I killed multiply sea kings in the blink of an eye!" Toshiro yelled as Victor's right knee and left thigh suddenly gained a bloody wound which sent the blue haired swordsman down to one knee while his left leg shook with pain.

"And I took over this damn marine base by myself!" Toshiro growled as he blitzed towards the down swordsman "So how dare a pitiful swordsman like you think you can beat me with one sword!"

"Because since the day I was old enough to swing a sword I slaughtered over a thousand great men and women just to attain the sword I'm using against you that is fittingly named Kyōryokuna Senshi" Victor said as he brought up his pure bladed katana and blocked the twin daggers aimed for his neck which shocked Toshiro greatly as he quickly jumped away from Victor as he slowly stood back up.

"Which is why you should be glad I've decided to fight you with this sword and not my bare hands" Victor said as he slowly shifted his feet as he tightened his grip on the handle.

"Now are you going to continue to whine like or child or fight me like a man" Victor said as he narrowed his eyes as he stared directly at Toshiro who glared at him.

"Fine I'll let my blades show you how worthy they are" Toshiro growled before he blitzed towards Victor with utter rage in his eyes.

* * *

"Okay so having big muscles does help a lot" Marcus groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble before he quickly brought his arms up and blocked the bunch that sent him crashing through two more bookshelves but he managed to spin his body around a skid to a stop.

"I have to say you are quite a tough little bastard if you can still stand after taking all of that" Hajime said as he stopped and stared at the rookie pirate he toward over. _  
_

"Well what can I say I spent years getting strong so I won't fail at achieving my dream" Marcus said.

"What dream would that be?" Hajime asked.

"To find all the myths in this world including one piece" Marcus said with a grin while Hajime laughed which made Marcus lose his grin "What's so funny?"

"So you wanna find one piece also well so do you and every other pirate including me" Hajime said as he locked eyes with Marcus "what makes you think you can achieve that dream with people like me all trying to do the same thing"

It was Marcus's turn to laugh which made the muscular pirate glare at him.

"I don't think I know I'm going to achieve my dream since I won't lose to my brothers when it comes to theirs and it will be even easier to achieve it since they will be people like you standing in my way if they all throw weak punches" Marcus said that made Hajime's muscle ripple while he clenched his fists in anger.

"Do you wanna see a real punch then you little bastard!" Hajime growled as Marcus made no motion to move as Hajime he cocked his left fist back "Kinniku, Kinniku no Death Punch!"

Hajime watched with a grin as his fist dove deep into Marcus's stomach that lifted him off his feet and into the wall that gained multiply cracks before pieces of it fell off to make a screaming skull.

"Like I said it will be easy for me to achieve my dream if they all throw punches like you" Marcus said with a bloody grin which shocked Hajime before that look of shock turned to one of pain as Marcus's fist dug deep into his chest which sent him skidding back.

"I ain't done yet, Ki Ki No Rapid Assault!" Marcus shouted as he rushed towards Hajime and sent a volley of aura covered punches and kicks that made him grunt and groan in pain as he could feel the bruises forming as he was rocked back with each punch and kick.

"Damn you're still standing huh, I guess I'll have to use one of my favourite attacks" Marcus said as he stared at Hajime who was still up right despite panting hard and covered in bruises.

"Shut the hell up I'll crush your damn skull!" Hajime roared in anger as he glared at Marcus.

"Kinniku, Kinniku no Double" Hajime said as the muscles in his arms began to ripple and bulge wildly as he ran towards Marcus.

"Ki,Ki No Meteor " Marcus began to say as he rushed toward Hajime focused his aura around around his right fist and tensed his muscles in his arm.

* * *

"I'll end you're life with this attack!" Toshiro snarled as he continued to parry, dodge and counter attack Victor's attacks before Toshiro back flipped away from him and span his daggers around into a reverse grip.

"Dagger style Burning Wolf's" Toshiro said as he rushed towards Victor and clicked a button on the handle of his two daggers that made the blades erupt and be encased in flame while the ghostly image of a wolf appeared next to him with rage burning in it's eyes.

"Ittoryu Lion" Victor said as he tightly gripped Kyōryokuna Senshi while the ghostly image of a lion appeared besides him as is it got ready to pounce.

* * *

"CANNON!,PUNCH!, FANGS!, ROAR!" Hajime, Marcus, Toshiro and Victor yelled as they as they all was in striking distance of each other.

* * *

Hajime shot his two very large and muscular arms forwards and smashed his fists against Marcus's punch that shook the whole room. They pushed against each other and grunts and growls as never one was moving an inch.

"If you think that you're going to leave here alive then your greatly mistaken!" Hajime roared as he took a step forward and tried to over power Marcus "I'm gonna make everyone this Island know not to mess with me as I show them your corpse as an example!"

"That ain't gonna happen since I promised Sarutobi I'll kick your ass!" Marcus shouted back as the aura around his fist flared wildly which made Hajime gain a look of worry as his hands really started to hurt as he started to skid back.

"And I always keep my promises!" Marcus growled as he pushed against Hajime's fist making loud snapping and cracking noises ring out which made Hajime yell out in pain as the bones in his arms and hands broke which left him defenceless as his arms fell down to his sides.

Marcus roared as he pushed forward and smashed his fist straight into Hajime's wide open face which made his eyes instantly roll into the back of his head while blood spurted out of his nose and mouth.

Marcus watched with a satisfied grin as Hajime muscular body when back to being obese as he flew off his feet and rocketed through the air before he smashed through five walls and was sent flying out of the Marine base.

"Man that was tough" Marcus panted with a large grin as his aura faded away as he bent down and put on his fallen straw hat "Victor better not be dead or I'll have to find myself another first mate"

* * *

Victor and his ghostly lion roared as Victor swung his blade straight down just as Toshiro and his wolf snarled the moment they went passed before everything went silent.

A few minutes passed as Toshiro and Victor let out tired pants before Toshiro's wolf let out a pained whine and faded away while Toshiro himself let out a gasp of pain as his chest exploded with blood while he dropped his now extinguish daggers.

"H-How was I defeated…by someone like you..." Toshiro groaned as his eyes soon rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

"You lost since we both had different reasons to draw our blades" Victor said as he sheathed Kyōryokuna Senshi while the ghostly lion let out a loud victorious roar and faded away.

"Now that idiot better of not got himself killed" Victor muttered as he left the room and made his way to the exit.

* * *

"You won!" Marcus shouted with a grin as he stared at the blue haired swordsman walking towards him.

"Of course I won I wasn't about to lose after promising Sarutobi" Victor said which made Marcus nod his head.

"Exactly the same reason why I was gonna beat Hajime, I knew I picked a great person to be my first mate" Marcus said with a laugh as he locked his arm around Victor's neck.

"No matter how many times I say no you're still gonna make me your nakama" Victor said as he and Marcus walked down the street while lots of people stared at them and back at Hajime whose feet are sticking out of a building.

"Yep that's right!" Marcus said with a laugh that made Victor groan "And besides I want interesting people to join me which is why I decided to make you my nakama and I already offered to help you with your goals if you become my nakama so it's only fair I hold up my end of the bargain"

"You did didn't you" Victor said as he glanced at Marcus who simply nodded his head which made Victor stop and remove his neck from Marcus's arm "Okay then Marcus listen and listen close, I will agree to join your crew and fight for you and in return when we ever met the man with the golden eyes or the world's greatest swordsman you or anyone else on the crew will not get involved and let me fight them one on one"

Victor said before he held the tip of Kyōryokuna Senshi against Marcus's throat which didn't make him flinch as they locked eyes with each other while everyone else stared in shock and concern.

"If you do interrupt me then I will kill you and everyone else who had decided to join you in an instant" Victor said as he narrowed his eyes "Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand" Marcus said as he and Victor continued to stare each other down before Victor formed a small smile and sheathed Kyōryokuna Senshi.

"Good now then captain what should we do now?" Victor asked which made a large grin form on Marcus's face as he let out a loud yell of joy.

"Yes I have my very first nakama!" Marcus yelled which made Victor slap him on the back of the head which instantly shut him up.

"Calm down you drawing everyone's attention" Victor said which made Marcus let out a sheepish laugh as he apologized to everyone "Man why did I agree to join him" Victor muttered to himself.

"Oi Victor we should go and help Sarutobi rebuild and see where Alex, Kenji and Dave are also to see if that fast bastard harmed them or not" Marcus said with a concerned look on his face.

"Okay then I'll look for them and you head to Sarutobi and tell him the good news" Victor said which made Marcus nod his head before he took a turn and walked down the street.

_Maria, Rintaro can you two believe that I'm actually a pirate instead of a bounty hunter and what's even more shocking is that my captain acts like a damn moron_ Victor thought as he watched Marcus walk down the street with a stupidly large grin on his face as he cheered and celebrated with everyone else at the fact Hajime and his crew was defeated.

_Though despite being a moron he's strong as hell and loyal too which means he'll help finding your guys killer and tracking down the world's greatest swordsman a lot more easier and properly safer too. _Victor thought with a small smile before he walked away from the people trying to celebrate with him and try to locate Kenji, Alex and Dave.

* * *

_**The blade Victor used in his fights is named **__**Kyōryokuna Senshi means strong warrior which is the normal size katana. I will reveal the other two swords names later. **_


End file.
